


What If I Won't Let You Go (part 4 of 4)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [104]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Dark Knight Rises-Fandom
Genre: "Paradoxes", Drabble, Drabbles, Escape, Loyalty, M/M, Paradox, Relationship Problems, Rescue, Something Good There, Stubbornness, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Paradoxes"Sometimes it's harder to die than to live, especially when someone won't let you go.John fights to keep Bane.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Series: Four Part Drabbles [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	What If I Won't Let You Go (part 4 of 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622935) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 
  * Inspired by [We'll never be afraid again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343649) by [DreamingOfABetterYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfABetterYou/pseuds/DreamingOfABetterYou). 



> The Bane (DCU)/John Blake pairing has many great fics, but the two cited here are mentioned because I was inspired by elements in both--even though they are quite different from each other in texture and tone.

John escaped, but he couldn't forget about Bane. Was he still imprisoned? Was he even alive? 

John discovered Bane, half-dead, battered, weak.

“I didn't know if you'd return....” Bane's eyes narrowed. “Are you gonna watch me die so you'll know for sure?”

“That would just hurt me. No, you’re gonna live despite everything. There’s more waiting for you than death.”

"What if I want to die?"

"I won't let you. Just as you wouldn't let me."

"That kinda thinking will be your undoing."

"It didn't you. Saving me made you human."

"I could hurt you."

"Only if you turn away."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Batman movies, especially "Dark Knight Rises."


End file.
